


Control

by asdash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV 707 | Choi Luciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: A short draft about a night out.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 29





	Control

Spotlights light up the dance floor. The atmosphere is drowning in the scent of alcohol and cigarettes, the loud punches from the speakers blending it all.

She wraps her arms around my neck. I feel the corners of my lips rising as I bury my face into her hair, pulling her closer, caressing my hands over the sides of her body.

The alcohol is getting to me, loosening the brakes of my inner desires. I slide my hands to the small of her back. Any sobriety I have left in me is the only thing preventing me from taking this further.

_There was a condom dispenser in the bathroom, wasn’t there? I swear I saw one when I was washing my hands._

I am getting hard.

_No, Seven. Get a grip._

I take a step back. I grab her right hand and press it into my chest. My gaze locks onto hers, secretly hoping I see the same desire in her eyes.

She presses the side of her hip into my groin, brushing against my erection, sparking all sorts of thoughts through my head.

I escort us further away from the crowd, in a slow calculated dance. MC’s back is pressed against the wall, my whole body surrounds her. The music is fading. My voice drops an octave as I move my lips closer to her ear and whisper.

_“MC…”_

I grunt as she grinds her thigh against my growing erection.

_“…just one question.”_

Her finger brushes over my belt...

_“Do you have any idea…”_

…and then slides over my cock.

_“...what you’re doing to me?”_

My lips press against hers, my self-control slipping away every second. This place is too public. Too full of people with cameras who might take advantage of our inebriated madness and not hesitate to embarrass us the next day.

I break the kiss off and guide her towards a secluded corner behind the stage.

_“MC…”_

She looks at me.

_“Not here.”_

We both look at my car, conveniently parked just a few steps away.

I guess soulmates can read each other’s minds, after all.


End file.
